And May Death Never Do Us Part
by Queen O' Hearts 87
Summary: Maka's Gone she's been dead for a while. But lucky for her, a certain Grim Reaper can see ghosts. Kid x Maka
**Hey guys! I normally don't ship Kid and Maka, but i saw this comic on Deviant art and thought i'd go with it! Let me know what you think! Thanks!**

That Death May Never Do Us Part

It was the first year death anniversary of Maka. They all gathered around her grave at the DWMA. Each laying down a flower along with their tears of remorse. But once they left, only Kid stood there. Alone in his father's (correction, it was his office now) office. He had built Maka a special grave. One that he could look, admire, and remorse every day. But today, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Kid! Did you miss me!"

Kid turned around to come face to face with Maka. Her smile was as warm and bright as it had every been.

"M-Maka? I don't understand. What are yo doing here? You're… You're…"

Kid couldn't finish his sentence. It was too painful.

"I'm dead, I know. But I decided to visit for a while!" She smiled.

Suddenly, a small smile crawled upon Kid's face too. The smile turned to a chuckle and it wasn't long before the two were roaring with laughter.

"I can't believe you're here!" Said Kid.

The smile on Maka's face dropped a little.

"Well, I only exist in this room, with my grave… And you're the only person who can see me…" She mumbled in response.

Kid's eyes gleamed. "Then I'll have to stay here forever!"

Maka's cheeks grew red hot, as did Kid's once he realized what he had said.

"I-I'm just k-keeping you company…" Kid stuttered.

Maka giggled and flew over to embrace him, but couldn't… They didn't feel each other at all. It was as if the other didn't exist, or was merely a hologram.

"I guess we can't touch each other." Mumbled Maka sadly.

"Guess not…" Responded Kid with the same tone.

They looked up at each other with painful smiles. They were unaware that the other was fighting tears, just like them.

Six years later, Kid sat in his office at the DWMA. He stared into the mirror seeing Soul and Liz on the other end fighting off two small children.

"Alright, it looks like you two are busy. I'll talk to you later." Kid smiled at them as he ended the call.

"So that's what Soul's been up to lately…" Chirped Maka from behind him.

Kid gave her a thoughtful smile. He knew she missed talking to her other friends. She missed living life too. He wanted to help her, but there was nothing he could do.

"Hey Kid, why don't you get married? You haven't even been on a date in years! Don't you think it's time to get settled and raise another little grim reaper?" Maka asked.

Kid's smile was harder to keep on his face.

"Eh. Marriage doesn't interest me right now. My wife would think me crazy talking ot a ghost all the time. Besides, you'd also be all alone."

Maka smirked at him. Even though she was dead, he still cared for her.

"Well thanks for considering me!" She responded.

He considered her indeed. He… He loved her. Oh crap.

The years continued and Kid grew older and older. He watched his friend painfully dry her tears every day when he would walk into the office. It stabbed him in the heart knowing there was nothing he could do to help. Finally, once day could take it no longer.

Kid walked into the office silently and soundlessly. His face was expressionless. He walked over to where is friend crouched and held out his hand.

"Stop crying Maka. I know you miss your friends but you've been doing this for eight years now. I know I'm not much company but honestly, you're killing me. You're literally killing me when you cry. When you're hurt, I'm hurt. My heart grows heavy when I sit at home knowing you're here alone. I… I love you." Maka gasped. "I've always loved you and I always will. The fact that you've died doesn't change anything. "

"I've always loved you too!" She cried.

She rushed forward to embrace him in a hug, but flew right through him instead..

"R-right. We c-can't touch." She stuttered sadly.

He smiled at her, though it was painful, and walked over once more.

"That doesn't matter." He whispered bumping his forehead to hers. "We're star-crossed lover separated by life and death. While you are a ghost, I am immortal. Our love is one that was meant to be, but never shall be. Though as long as I know you're here beside me, I think I can manage the strength to stand. The strength to stand this eternity."

The last of her tears rolled down her cheeks and she smiled.

"I love you." She whispered.

In unison, they finished. _"And may death never do us part."_


End file.
